


Есть вещи, с которыми ты ничего не можешь поделать

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Иногда события просто случаются. И ты не можешь это изменить.1. Вроде как ПОВ Руи, но через второе лицо. А вот захотелось.2. Я очень хорошо отношусь к супруге Джона. Но сами понимаете... такой пейринг пропадает!
Relationships: Jon Underdown/Watanabe Rui





	Есть вещи, с которыми ты ничего не можешь поделать

Иногда события просто случаются. Что-то происходит. И ты не можешь ничего сделать. Например, ты не можешь ничего сделать, когда вы лежите на узком диване в студии. Его длинные руки обвивают тебя, как лианы в детских мультиках, и воротник твоей рубашки трепещет от его дыхания. В холодной студии становится жарко. Ты не можешь заставить себя сказать ему, чтобы убирался к черту. Что тебе хочется курить. Вы оба слишком устали, чтобы встать. Диван очень тесный.

Правда, иногда все-таки ты можешь взять ситуацию в свои руки. Не забыть улыбнуться его новой девушке. Не сказать лишнего при посторонних.

— У вас, японцев, по лицу никогда не поймешь, о чем вы думаете.

_«Поцелуй меня, поцелуй меня сейчас же»._

— Вы всегда такие серьезные…

_«Если ты не дашь мне себя поцеловать, я тебя убью»._

— По вам, американцам, тоже ничего не понять. Все время улыбаетесь.

Оба смеетесь. У него — крепкие белые зубы, голливудская улыбка, шрам проступает явственней, и ямочки на щеках. До поцелуев тогда так и не дошло.

Поцелуи были потом — и только один раз. Даже не вспомнить уже, когда и где. Да и какая разница? Как он целует! Как перед смертью. Сердце ухает в пятки, подскакивает к горлу, дышать нечем. Даже страшно. И все. Первый и последний раз.

И это — тоже тот случай, когда ты ничего не можешь сделать.

Зато у вас была полутемная гримерка. Он обнимал тебя — как-то несмело, словно боялся, что ты его сейчас же пошлешь куда подальше — и напевал что-то. Ты куришь, следишь за клубами дыма. И молишься, чтобы никто никогда в эту гримерку не вошел.

Жаль не того, что все кончилась, да и не было почти ничего. Жаль упущенного времени. Столько лет быть рядом и никогда… Это — тот редкий случай, когда ты мог бы что-то сделать, но… Чего ты боялся? Огласки? Развала группы? А могло быть все очень просто. Сколько раз вы оставались наедине. _«Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня»._ Сколько раз он смотрел на тебя потемневшими глазами. Ты отводил глаза, ты держался за свое реноме трудоголика, женатого на работе.

Когда появилась Рина, все сразу стало понятно — достаточно было взглянуть на них обоих. Объявления о распаде группы и о помолвке совпали по времени — просто совпадение, но от него стало тоскливо и гадко.

— Она очень милая девушка. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы.  
— Об этом я позабочусь.

Улыбается по-кошачьи, щурится потемневшими глазами. Губы вдруг дергаются, словно хочет что-то еще сказать — и молчит. И ты молчишь. Иногда события просто происходят, и ты ничего не можешь поделать. Потому что раньше надо было что-то сделать. Например, хотя бы перестать врать самому себе.

 _«Брось ее, пока не поздно»._ Какая глупость. У нее уже живот видно…

— Как медовый месяц?  
— Отлично! — улыбаясь, растягивая гласные, говорит он. — А ты как?

_«Я скучаю по тебе. Помнишь, как мы спали в студии? Я так скучаю по тебе»._

— Работаю.

Далее следует довольно скучный рассказ. Что записали, как сводили, как отмечали релиз. Он внимательно слушает и так смотрит на тебя, что становится понятно: имел он это все, не это хочется ему услышать, а еще ему очень хочется что-то сказать. И он, действительно, говорит:

— Мне пора. Увидимся!

 _«Не уходи. Просто не уходи. Давай молчать. Давай говорить о другом. Давай просто пить. Только не уходи»._ Взгляды на мгновение встречаются, и кажется, что еще можно все вернуть, надо только…

— У меня скоро родится сын.

И что? Разве ты не знал, что она носит его ребенка? Знал. Но сердце словно окаменело и ухнуло тяжелым комком куда-то вниз. В висках загудело. Он уже давно ушел, а ты все сидишь и пытаешься осмыслить услышанное.

God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change…*

Не видеться два года, чтобы теперь просто молча идти рядом. На минуту ты веришь, что все в прошлом. У тебя — музыка, новая группа, у него — жена и ребенок. Но его рука случайно задевает твою — и все возвращается. Ты невольно замираешь и останавливаешься. И целуешь его — второй и теперь уже точно последний раз в жизни. На улице темно и пусто, а даже если бы это было среди бела дня… Его глаза блестят, отражая свет фонарей, и ты смотришь на него — запоминаешь этот миг, этот блеск, сладкую тоску в груди. _«Я люблю тебя. Я всегда тебя любил»._

Вокруг так тихо, как никогда не бывает в Токио. Его руки комкают твою футболку, он смотрит тебе в глаза, и ты все-все понимаешь. И он тоже. Тишину нарушают какие-то звуки — кто-то идет по улице и разговаривает. Сказка кончается. Глупое и бессмысленное:

— Я на машине. Тебя подвезти?

 _«Да. И, может, мы уже, наконец, сделаем это — прямо в машине?»_  
— Нет. Мне отсюда пешком ближе. Но я тебя провожу.

Вы снова молча идете рядом. Он предусмотрительно прячет руки в карманах. Жена и ребенок — это весомый аргумент. Против этого не попрешь.

Машина припаркована у магазина. Он открывает дверцу и начинает прощаться. И ты вдруг очень хорошо понимаешь: он не поедет сейчас домой. Он будет сидеть в машине, положив руки на руль, ссутулившись и тупо глядя перед собой, снова и снова перебирая воспоминания, как драгоценные жемчужины. Будет сидеть так, пока не позвонит красавица-жена и не спросит, где он в такое время пропадает…

Сигарета дрожит между пальцами, в голове шум. Неловко прощаешься и поворачиваешься к нему спиной. Шагов через десять слышишь:

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда будешь важен для меня?

Оборачиваешься. Улыбаешься — улыбка выходит кривой и горькой.

— Знаю. Но это ничего не меняет.  
________  
Господи, дай мне душевный покой, чтобы принять то, что я не могу изменить… — английская молитва.


End file.
